Till I Die
by Lady Mac 13
Summary: Escaping carvers wasn't as good as she thought. On her way though the herd clementine was bit before she got separated from everyone else. The only person she knows that is dead is Sarita. Nick was with Mike and Kenny. Rebecca was with Jane. And the there was Luke and Sarah. two-shot possible three-shot unless I'm told other wise by readers. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Clementine's POV

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Are you fucking serious!" I yelled at myself looking down to see my wrist with the bite mark. I continued to run down the road by myself hopeful in the direction of Parker's run. "Okay, okay you'll be fine" for the first time in years I could feel a few stray tears fall. Wiping them away I saw a building up ahead.

Quickening my pace I saw that everyone was there. When I got there I was greeted by Mike "holy shit you made it!" "Ya, guess I did" I gave a small smile before I continued "where's Luke? I need to talk to him now." "He's over talking to Rebecca. Before you go talk to him could you talk to Kenny first, I tried but he just started yelling scary shit" Mike said with a kind of frown on his face.

Starting to walk over to Luke I said "I'm sorry mike but I really have to talk to Luke first". Walking over to Luke and Rebecca, heard the last bit of there conversation. "Hey Clem glad you made it back safe and sound" Luke said with a almost ear to ear smile. Frowning I started "that's kinda the reason I came over. Rebecca can I steel Luke from you for a bit." "Sure. I was gonna go talk to Bonnie anyways." Motioning Luke to follow we walked a little ways from the group, with my back to him I started "Luke I'm-um.." Turning towards him I noticed he was looking at me funny, looking down to the ground I took a step forward and hugged him. Taking I deep breath I started again "Luke I'm... Bit" the last part came out in a whisper. When he took a step back I grabbed his gun so even if he wanted to he couldn't shoot me. "YOUR WHAT!" He yelled, looking to the left I saw that everyone was looking at us weird except Kenny "Luke could you shut the fuck up no one know and I'd like to keep it like that right know I'll let you know when...it starts to... happen. Ok?" "Ok. Fine, but your gonna have to tell Kenny-" I cut him off before he could say anything else "fine just don't tell anyone else. Please." "Ok. Can I have my gun back now" passing him his gun I went to go talk to Kenny 'don't fuck this up, don't let him know your bit' I encouraged myself as I took a deep breath.

"Hey Kenny" looking up he glared at me with his good eye with a look that could very well kill. He might as well kill me now in revenge for Sarita. "I'm sorry about Sarita " "SORRY?!" He yelled, " SARITA IS DEAD AND YOU'RE SORRY?! YOU CANT JUST GET PEOPLE KILLED AND EXPECT THEM TO BE OKAY WITH IT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SORRY!" "I tried to save her!" "LOOKING AT HOW THINGS TURNED OUT I'D PREFUR YOU'D HAVE DONE NOTHING!" Jumping and slowly moving back I noticed the grip on his gun tighten 'great your fucked now'

Looking back to the rest of the group I noticed that Mike looked like he would run over at any second "Luke keep them back" he nodded and was starting to try calm Mike down. "Fuck, if your so mad why don't you just shoot me?!" Hearing a gasp from the group I slowly moved to barrel of the gun so it was aimed at my head "IF YOU SO FUCKING MAD PULL THE DAMN TRIGGER! I've got nothing to lose!" I said. "Clem I-" Kenny started but I cut him off "please just do it know I won't be able to later!" "CLEMENTINE WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He yelled "FUUCCKK!" Hesitating I finally finished "IM BIT!" Saying that I rolled up my left sleeve to reveal the bite.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke looked over at me surprised that I just said it like that, while the rest of the group seemed to be on pause with shocked faces and then there were some with tears running down their cheeks, and Kenny looked like he was about to faint because of what I just said.

For a second everything was muffled; muffled cries and sobs, and muffled voices.

All she could think about was that she failed Lee, Christa, Omid, and everyone else that died to make sure she lived to see the light of another day. She didn't know how long she stood there thinking how much she failed people before she was brought back to reality by someone hugging her.

She sniffed and hugged the person back not caring who it was she need a hug, and for the first time in two years she let a tear fall.

She just cried into the persons shoulder. She world around her seemed to just fade away while she let the tears fall; tears she never let fall when she lost her parents, when she had to shoot Lee, when Omid was shot, when Christa died. She let the tears out she never let fall when she grieved.

People said she was tough a little girl but she felt weak right know; she didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to take it.

Maybe this was just a bad dream and she'll wake up back at carvers camp or the ski lodge. No I couldn't be she felt the pain when she was bit if it was a dream she should of woken up right the and there. But she knew that wouldn't happen. She was living a nightmare that she would never just 'wake up' and meet her mother and fathers smiles in the morning, or the smell of fresh homemade pancakes her father made each morning. She was living a nightmare, and she wouldn't wake up from it.

After what felt like hours she pry herself from the person firm grip to seen who she was hugging, and to her surprise it was Nick.

Nick, the guy who almost shot her when they first met, the guy who blamed her for his uncles death, the guy who chewed on his thumb nail when he was nervous. Clementine smiled at this thought she thought it was funny who he did that all the time: but Nick the guy that seemed to not care for the girl that showed up at all has tears in his eyes.

Clementine wiped her eyes and straightened her posture and pushed all her doubts to the back of her mind and stood tall and proud. She survives 2 years and 8 months in this messed up world. She should be proud. She wasn't leaving this world because of some messed up people she wasn't going to leave because of suicide; no she was going to die because of a walker like most of her friends. She was a surviver. She survive for a longer time them most kids her age.

"We should look for a place to stay we can't stay here tonight." Luke said after a long silence.

Clementine nodded and was about to walk towards the museum but was stopped by Luke and Nick.

"Were ya thing your goin'?" Luke asked. "To the museum" Clementine said crossing her arms waiting for the two men to move out of the way so she could continue her walk.

"No you gotta-" Nick started but was cut off "I'm not gonna sit on my ass and wait to die. I'm helping you guys for as long as I can!" Clementine half yelled with her arms still crossed. Both Luke and Nick put their hand up in surrender and let her pass.

"Bonnie, Mike, ya mind goin' with 'er?" Luke asked the two as they made their way over, they both nodded and made their way down the trail Clementine walked down.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: last chapter. Also sorry I didn't post this the day after I posted the lat one I was busy with my dad.

yes PeanutFangirl - NICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICK

Lol anyways let's get onto the story.

A few hours later I sat on the half broken balcony of the observation deck we almost lost Sarah today and our whole group. We lost Sarita to the stupid fucking herd.

I heard a noise and turned around to see Luke and Nick, they both turned to look at me slightly but notice I was looking and tried to act like nothing happened.

I sighed and looked at the few walkers that stumbled around on the ground; I felt weak, tired, I just felt dead!

"Are you, Are you

Coming to the tree

Where they strung up a man they say murdered three

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you, Are you

Coming to the tree

Where the dead man called out for his love to flee

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you, Are you

Coming to the tree

Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, Are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, Are you

Coming to the tree

Where they strung up a man they say murdered three

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you, Are you

Coming to the tree

Where the dead man called out for his love to flee

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"

I sang my little heart out not caring who heard me. When I looked down I saw that the few walkers that were staggering around on the ground were trying to reach me. I only laughed softly, before I turned around and saw the whole group was looking at me with shocked faces; all except Jane who I saw leave earlier.

"What?" I asked tiredly while shrugging my shoulders. "You can sing?" Almost the whole group said at the same time.

"Don't like to but I guess why the fuck not?" I smile finishing my sentence. I opened my mouth to say something else but instead I went into a coughing fit. I moved my hand to cover my mouth and when I moved it I saw blood on my hand.

Luke and Nick walked over to me along with Kenny.

"Clem, I don't want to see you as a lurker." Luke said kneeling down to my hight. "Then just don't look farm boy" I said smiling slightly. "I'm don't think an of us do, Clem" Kenny whispered.

"Then just don't look" I said my voice just above a whisper now. Kenny knew what happened and told everyone to say their good byes.

I felt like I was suffocating a few minutes later and remembered what Pete said. He felt like a rope was around his neck and tightening every minute. "Im sorry" I quietly said before my sight was blacked out.

• • •

The darkness didn't last long. The darkness was soon replaced with a bright light that blinded me.

I moved my hand to cover my eyes and when I moved my hand when I eyes focused I saw three

Figures walking towards me.

The first voice I heard was one I thought I wouldn't hear for a very long time.

"Hey sweet pea"

"Lee?" I asked. He smiled and nodded his head.

The next two voices I heard were ones I thought I forgot but quickly recognized them as my mom and dad.

"Hey sweetie" my mother and father said smiling.


End file.
